


I Solemnly Swear

by certifiedsiriussimp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus POV, Snivellus - Freeform, Some nice Slytherins, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, egotistical james potter, eventual wolfstar in later book, jily, mauraders era, really slow burn, seriously slow burn, short remus (for now), slowburn, unintentional self-harm, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedsiriussimp/pseuds/certifiedsiriussimp
Summary: Hi! This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy. :)TW: in this book there will be gore specifically relating to transformations. There is some in this chapter in the beginning!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	I Solemnly Swear

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> TW: in this book there will be gore specifically relating to transformations. There is some in this chapter in the beginning!

“Remus!” Hope Lupin shrieks opening the metal door. Her son, a werewolf, has ripped himself to shreds on the night of the full moon.

He lays on a concrete floor cowered up in a ball. Blood trails the wall and so do scratch marks. His father has tried to hex the surroundings in order to make them soft and it has somewhat worked, but it obviously doesn’t help that much. Remus still appears to be suffering. 

He has deep gashes in his right leg, a cut on his eyebrow and scratches all over his body. Normally his cuts heal up unless they are extremely deep, but bones have to be fixed with healing supplies. This is a monthly occurrence, usually lasting for many days. The aftermath may be painful, but usually the transformation is worse. At least that’s what Remus thinks. It’s not pleasant for him to wake up to horrible wounds and yelping from his mum. He can always feel his skin which is icy and pale, browning around his face with clusters of bruises and signs of restless sleep. 

“Oh no.. Remus,” she says picking him up, “It’s okay, you’re okay.” Frown lines trail her face along with deep circles around her eyes. She must’ve gotten no sleep. Remus shudders. He hasn’t either, but he supposes she shouldn’t have to suffer along with him. 

Hope is overbearing and overprotective, but she really just loves him and will always look out for him. That’s a good and bad thing. Sometimes he doesn’t like to be babied. He just want to be alone. This is nearly impossible in a tiny house where they get barely any outside interaction.

He flickers his eyes as she goes to slip him some calming draught. Draughts don’t work on him too well unless taken in huge doses, but he decides not to tell his parents this in case they bother him about it. She grabs a jar with some weird substances and traces his hefty wounds and scratches. Most of his mild scratches have healed already, but she goes over them anyway. 

He notices that she mutters something along the lines of “not fair....just a boy,” and he agrees. It isn’t fair that anyone would have to go through this. She cradles him to his small bedroom upstairs, rocking him to sleep with an old english tune. His favourite. 

She has a beautiful voice. He appreciates it so much. It obviously makes him feel terrible that her voice has gone to waste. She could be a musician. Could’ve been. It must be all his fault that his parents can’t work. It’s even worse that his dad can’t work in the wizarding world. His mum couldn’t already because she is a muggle, but they still have to live on minimum wage. His father has taken up working at a small market for the most of the day and comes home angry all the time. He must resent Remus, even just a little bit.

Lyall Lupin was an expert on Non-Human Spirituous Apparitions. He worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures before leaving. Remus being a magical creature, this makes him upset. The section is divided into three regions including Beast, Beings, and Spirit. Lyall, of course worked in the Beast Liaison unit. 

How the fates change. His father must think he’s a monster. Remus feels like a monster. He is a classified beast. Of course, the ministry doesn’t know this. If they find out, he doesn’t know what will happen. Remus sinks into guilt every-time he thinks about this. How could his father, or anyone, love him since he is a werewolf. 

Remus falls into a reckless sleep while his caring mother watches over him. He notices her slowly passing out herself which she should. She deserves it. He always has nightmares, especially after full moons. Usually the full moon is visible for three days sometimes less sometimes more. One time it lasted four days which doesn’t even make sense to Remus. He was hurt so badly, but his parents can’t take him to St. Mungo’s. This would cause people to find out about his Lycanthropy. He would risk getting killed or going to Azkaban. He can not let that happen. 

__________________

A week later, his wounds have all healed and left a new layer of scars under his clothing. He dislikes talking about this, so he often brings up different discussions at family encounters. This time he is talking with his parents in the kitchen about a new book his dad bought him. 

A muggle book of course, about “Mythical Creatures.” Remus likes reading these kinds of books to compare what is real and what is unknown to humans. He starts reading a section about giants which he believes is ironic. He would love to meet a giant. They are written drastically different in muggle books compared to wizarding books. Remus would rather be a giant than a werewolf. People with giant blood don’t normally get executed unless they behave....well if they commit a crime.

“Ooooh go to the page about Sirens dear!” his mum shouts enthusiastically. Remus complies and starts trying to the turn the pages when the book springs out of his hands and flips to it itself. He blushes and his dad looks slightly mad, but his mum bursts out laughing.

“Ohh that was so funny dear. You’d should’ve seen the look on your fath-“ 

She turns her gaze to the door which is wrapped softly three times. She exchanges worried looks with Lyall and he hesitantly stands up. Hope gestures for Remus to get out, so he hides behind a wall.

Remus peeks out and watches as his parents unlock it. He sees a funny looking man on his doorstep. He has long brown hair which is close to being entirely silver. His beard is tied in three little loops as if it is a grape vine and he sports long purple velvet robes with sharp moon spectacles.

“Good morning Hope,” he nods over, “Lyall! Is Remus Lupin here perhaps?”

“I’ve no idea what you are talking about Pro- Albus!” Lyall mutters. He wonders who this man is that his parents seem to be so afraid of and why he has to hide. Is it a member of the ministry. Please don’t let it be a member of the ministry.

“Are you sure because it appears Remus is standing right behind that rather large clock.” His parents gawk and his father begins laughing nervously. Remus peeks his head around the corner and shuffles close to the man. This is it. He’s getting taken away. 

Remus begins to notice that his eyes are captivating. They are the lightest shade of blue he thinks is humanly possible. He stutters, “Y-yes s-sir.”

Albus walks in with no invitation and sits on the sofa gesturing for everyone to join him. They slowly make their way over, intimidated by the lanky figure in their house. Lyall seems especially frightened by this occurrence. Hope just looks extremely confused. So does Remus. 

“Well I assume you know why I am here, am I correct?” His parents nod but Remus looks utterly bewildered. 

Albus seems to understand and continues, “I am here to invite Remus John Lupin to attend Hogwarts this upcoming school-year.” He gasps along with scared looks from his parents. School. School? They sit in silence for a few moments before Lyall speaks up.

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken. He can not go to Hogwarts because well. Well he. He’s-“

“A Lycanthrope? I assumed so.” Hope leans closer to Remus while they all look confused and taken aback.

“Before you regret my offer you should know that we can take many precautions in order to keep him safe. For example, our Herbology teacher was going on a trip to Albania when she found a large willow tree hiding. We can take measures to build him a hidden shack in order for his- erhm shall I say transformations. It will be no problem at all.” 

Remus ponders this for a moment. He really wants to go to school. A school where he is not too different. Except he is. He is a beast. He’ll hurt people, but maybe? No. Well? NO. It couldn’t hurt. His thoughts are cut when his parents suggest a talk alone. Lyall grabs Hope’s hand and takes her out into the hallway. In this house they never use magic, but Remus hears a quick “muffliato”. He wonders what that means. Muffle means stifle or repress, so he assumes that it must have something to do with that.

He then realizes the sudden intensity in the air, as he is alone on the couch with Albus. Albus looks deep in thought and pulls a bag out of his rather small pocket. Remus gasps and blinks to make sure he saw that right. Wow. How did it fit in there? 

“Lemon Drop?” the old man offers beaming. Remus looks down and shakes his head as to say no thank you. Albus keeps smiling and plops a yellow candy in his mouth. Remus wonders what he could be doing with muggle candy. He supposes it’s probably worse than wizard candy but stifles that thought.

“Do you like reading a lot Mr. Lupin?” the man asks nodding over to the mystical creatures book. 

“Yes! Very much,” Remus responds with a sort of half-smile if you will, “it’s one of my favorite things to do er- sir?” Remus loves talking about things he is passionate about. The man seems to have picked this up. throughout his time here. 

“You may call me professor Dumbledore if you would like.” 

“Okay Prof-fesor Dumbledore! Do you have a library at Hog-warts?”

“Yes! It is a huge library. You can find books on practically everything, but note that the restricted section is off limits unless given a teacher’s pass.” He says winking one of his twinkling eyes. Remus is quite nervous about what may be in the restricted section. Would books on Lycanthropy be in there? 

“Okay." Remus says getting quite embarrassed realizing he is talking to the headmaster. The headmaster? What is he kidding. He’s not even sure if he will be allowed to attend. His heart sinks. Lyall would never let him go. Never. 

Dumbledore ponders for a moment and sighs pulling out a slip of parchment from his pocket. He thinks for a second and hands it to Remus slowly. Lupin hesitantly grabs it and unfolds the tabs. 

Dear Mr/Ms. Lupin,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall.

Remus likes her signature. It’s a quite fancy scrawl that reminds him of his own.

Hi flips the parchment over and ink begins spreading and folding into a list. 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magic Herbs and Fungi  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

Remus Pauses. Would werewolves be in that book. They certainly aren’t fantastic. He feels kind of put bag and skips over the rest for now. It’s not like he’ll be going anyways. 

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Remus laughs and thinks “Definitely won’t be using one of those.”

He closes the paper softly and shoves it in his pocket. Perfect timing. He can hear his mum and father turn the hallway corner. Dumbledore and him glance over. They look a bit frazzled. Remus can tell by the gloomy expression and it looks like they are sizzling off.

“Have you made your decision?” Albus beams. 

“Yes we think it would be best if he jus-“

“I’m sure it will all work out great. I will let professor Sprout know that Remus will be attending”

“What I was going to say was-“

“Perfect,” Dumbledore says cutting his sentence yet again, “We will take drastic measures in order to ensure his safety. Every child deserves a chance to go to school and he is positively glowing with magic. Do you agree?”

“Oh all right. We’ll think about it.” Lyall says grumpily. Wow. How did he just convince his father to give him a chance. Just like that. This man really is magical. Dumbledore beams and pulls them into another room in order to explain a little more.

Remus can hear mutters of “Hospital wing....Madame Pomfrey.....Yes..Of course...” He can’t believe his ears. May he actually get to go to a school? Can he? How will he deal with full moons. What if he attacks someone? Will the teachers know? What if someone finds out? Oh Merlin I’m going to be executed. What if it’s good though. I can make friends. No I can’t. Well. I’ll have to see. He puts his face in his hands and starts breathing heavily. It will be fine.

Dumbledore and his parents walk out of the kitchen looking exasperated. He looks up curiously and his parents nod. 

“Well now that that’s settled I best be off! Thank you for the talk. I’ll be expecting you In September Remus.” Dumbledore Inquires walking out the front door. The door clicks shut without anyone even touching it. 

“You’re going to school baby,” Hope says smiling and grabbing Remus into her arms. 

“I’m going to Hogwarts.” This could be a disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I’m not sure how often I will update, but I’ll let you know! Comments are appreciated ;)


End file.
